The More You Pretend, The More You Become
by R-Bubble
Summary: To escape all his crazed fangirls and his crazy stalker, Klaus and Vince agree to pretend to date to get the off their back. Another lovely Shounen-Ai by R-Bubble. :D


Hey there! R-Bubble with yet another Princess Debut Fanfiction. I've gotta be a true fan if this is the only thing I'll write fanfictions for xD! Okay so! This was a request from Shiina Rika :D! I try to complete requests as soon as I get them, so don't be shy! :D

This children, is what you call shounen-ai. Say it with me show-nen-aye. _Shounen-ai._ What is shounen-ai you may ask? Softcore yaoi. Basically. BL without all the SMEX! Basically it's rated T because some kids under the age of 13 don't like/understand the concept of gay couples... and because of the language I decide to use in this pretty little Authors Note. :D

I wrote Vince pretty out of character, I'll admit it, but you've gotta think: Is he always happy, or is he just like that on the outside to Sabrina? I tried to tackle the mystery that is Vince. I don't have too many Princess Debut characters in here, but they weren't necessary.

Believe it or not this thing took me several hours to write. Not because it's like... 3,000 words, because that 'aint shit, but the fact that I kept talking to people while writing it, and rewriting it like twice. Please enjoy, review, request and alla that hullabaloo :D. Constructive criticism is amazing and praise is even better so hit that button and get your pretty little asses to that reviewin'. ;3

* * *

Theory is, the more you pretend to be, the more you become.

"Yoohoo! Vincey baby!" Isabel called as she sprinted after me.

I ran just a pace faster than her, and was able to slip around the corner and escape under the fishing pier before she could see me.

I spun around a pole and slid down, sitting on the sandy ground, exhausted from running.

"Hey Vince."

My head shot up to see Klaus meekly wave, crouching at a pole catty-corner from me. "What are you doing in these necks of the woods?"

I peeked out from around the side of the column.

"Oh Vince Hun, where are you? Momma wants to give you a big hug and lots and lots of kisses!"

"And you?"

Klaus peeked the other way. Pointing at a crowd of girls searching through the bushes he whispered "'Nuff said."

I nodded. "Ah."

"Girls," Klaus shook his head.

"They're so annoying."

"I dunno, Isabel's not the worst catch if you ask me."

"I don't even like girls-"

Klaus' eyes widened. "You don't _what_?"

"I mean…" I thought quickly. "They have cooties, right?"

He laughed lightly. "Whatever you say."

I peered back around at Isabel, it seemed as if she was giving up because finally she sighed and headed in the other direction.

"I just wish she'd leave me alone."

"And I wish the girls would stop following me, but I doubt that'll ever happen."

"Well they might leave if you had a girlfriend or something."

Klaus let out a loud laugh and covered his mouth. "Like that would work, I've had girlfriends, and the others have just tore her apart so much she dumped me! The only way they'd ever leave me alone is if I had like, a boyfriend or something," he laughed again.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

He hesitated slightly and looked over at me.

"I'll be your boyfriend! It'll get Isabel off my back, and all of them off of yours! Its foolproof!"

"Except for the fact that neither one of us are gay."

"So? We know that, but they'll never know, come on, let's just give it a shot!"

"There he is!" a orange haired girl called, pointing out Klaus.

"Crap," he whispered under his breath. "Fine, c'mere," he stuck out his hand.

I looked it and slapped it, thinking he was high-fiving me.

He took my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine.

Suddenly he pulled me up and we walked out from under the docks to face his crowd of fan girls.

"Come on Klaus, you still have a hole in your pants! Just take 'em off so we can fix 'em!"

Klaus grasped my hand tighter. "I'm not so sure my boyfriend would be too fond of that," he pulled me in closer to his side.

The crowd's faces turned pale.

"You can't be gay!" a heavy red headed girl with an ever redder face demanded.

"Since when were you gay?" a blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Since I first laid eyes on my baby right here," Klaus kissed my forehead.

I could feel myself turn a bright shade of red as the girls turned an even brighter shade of pink.

Snapping out of my embarrassment I added, "Three months and counting," I kissed his cheek, playing along.

"Aw, baby, I love you!" he and I Eskimo kissed as we watched the group of disappointed girls trudge off out of the corner of our eyes.

Once they were out of sight, we flung ourselves backwards.

"Well that was awkward," Klaus mumbled.

"It sure was!" I agreed, rubbing the Klaus germs off of my face.

"I thought it would be a little easier… I guess it's hard to pull off when you're not gay, huh?"

"Yeah… that's it…" I made sure not to make eye contact.

"Well, I guess since were dating now, I should start taking you out on dates?"

"I dunno, I've never been on a date before, let alone had a _boyfriend_."

He smiled. "There's a first for everything, I promise to leave your lip virginity though, I'll save it for that special girl, kay?"

I smiled to myself and blushed. "Kay."

* * *

My buzzing phone woke me up. I yawned and checked the time. 9:07. I flipped it open.

"mornin call me when you wake up. -cynthia :)"

I rubbed my eye. "Okay Cynthia, what do you want," I muttered as I searched my phonebook for her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You wanted me to call?"

"Oh! You're up?"

"No, I'm sleep talking."

"Did I wake you up, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's alright, I should've been waking up anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it hun."

"If you insist…"

"Now what did you want?"

"We have practice today."

I looked at the calendar. "Oh, so I guess we do, huh?"

"It starts at 10. You'd better have your cute little ass down here!"

I shook my head. "Mind if I bring a friend along to watch?"

"No, no, not at all! As long as you're both here by no later than 10:01, then it's cool with me!"

"You got it," I hit the END CALL button and searched through my phonebook again.

After several rings, he finally picked up. "Wha?"

"Vince!"

"Hmm? Oh hey Klaus."

"You up yet?"

"I am now."

"Cool, wanna go somewhere with me today?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Kay, meet me at Samba Square in half an hour."

"Okie dokie," he hung up.

I made sure to be a couple minutes early, hoping Vince wouldn't beat me there.

I waited for a moment, but when I started to get suspicious, I checked my watch. 9:45. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Dammit Vince," I muttered silently.

About 5 minutes later, I suddenly was attacked from behind.

Vince attached himself to my back.

On instinct, I wrapped my hands under him, to keep both of us from falling. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I sort of fell back asleep after I hung up, but hey! I'm here now."

"Twenty minutes late here now, but I suppose you are here no less," I set him down and he skipped to the front of me.

"So where're we going?"

"Well I have practice today, but I thought maybe you'd like to come along with me. I mean, after all you _are_ my boyfriend."

He smiled up at me and I took his hand.

We chatted amiably as we strolled along, not really caring if we made it on time to practice or not. I couldn't really say what we talked about, but whatever it was, it was pleasant and light. The more time I spent with him, the more I could feel myself turning gay. I mean, that could never happen, but I became much more comfortable with holding his hand and Eskimo kissing him and all of that other romance-y stuff. Had we not both been straight, I'd actually consider us a legit couple.

We made it to practice hall no later than 10:15.

"Why're you so- oh well hello there!" Cynthia stopped mid-lecture and noticed Vince's hand clamped tightly around mine. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Cynthia, this is Vince."

"Well I know **who** he is, I meant why are you holding his hand."

"Oh he's my boyfriend!" I replied lightly, forgetting who she was for a moment.

She raised her eyebrow, a talent I had always envied of her. "Your… _boyfriend_."

"Basically."

She threw her hands up. "I don't wanna know."

I let go of Vince's hand. "Just take a seat over there, we'll start soon."

"Aye aye capp'n!" he skipped cheerily over to a bench and stretched out, getting comfortable.

I took Cynthia's hand and the propped her elbow up. The music started, and on cue we both began to waltz.

"Cheating on me are you?" she whispered mid-song. I smiled. "Something like that."

"So since when were _you_ gay?"

"I'm not really, we were tired of girls always chasing after us so we decided to pretend to date each other."

She smirked, but held back a laugh. "Girls chase after _him_?"

"Well, one does, but she's more cracked than any of the one following me are."

"I see. So you two have no feelings for each other?"

"Of course not! He's totally straight!"

She eyed him for a moment. "I see, so he wouldn't mind if I happened to do something like this?" before I knew it, she shoved her lips onto mine.

Unsure what to do, I stood there, pulling back slightly, but not enough for her to separate.

When her face was finally off of mine, my head whipped over to see the bench was empty and Vince was gone.

* * *

_What was __**that**__?_ I rushed out of the dance hall, hoping to God Klaus wasn't following. _Who does that little hussy think she is kissing _my_ boyfriend? More importantly, why didn't Klaus push her off? Didn't he just say we were dating? This is stupid Vince! You're not really dating! We're just trying to get those psychotic girls to leave us alone! We're not really dating! We don't really like each other like that! _My mind argued with my heart as I blindly ran to wherever my feet would take me. _But why did she kiss him? What were they talking about? Bah, I shouldn't be worrying about this! He doesn't even like me! Why would I ever think that anyway? I feel like such a retard!_ Before I knew it, my feet had taken me all the way to the pier under which we had first decided to be a couple.

I sat back at the pole I had sat at when I hid from Isabel.

My head and heart filling up with mixed emotions, I could feel myself about to explode. I grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it into the water.

"You okay Vince?"

I looked up to see Isabel sitting far under the dock. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started fiddling with the bottom of her dress.

"Isabel…"

"I'm sorry about earlier this week. I didn't mean to be so… weird. And I didn't know you were _gay_. Had I know I surely would've left you alone! I'm really sorry." Something about the way she said "gay" hit me like a cinderblock to the balls.

"It's okay Isabel. And I'm not gay."

"But… you're dating Klaus."

I sighed and looked back out at the water. "Not really. We just pretended to date so girls would leave us alone. We're not gay, it's all pretend."

Isabel crawled over to me. "I dunno Vince, it seemed pretty official."

I looked back at her for a moment, then violently turned away. "It's not official! He doesn't even feel that way for me!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her eyes examine my face, scanning it with purple curiosity. "But you feel that way for him."

I looked back at her, my eyes becoming watery. I coughed, the tears slowly seeping out. "Don't be silly."

She wrapped her scrawny arms around me in a tight hug. Although she smelled a little weird and acted a little weirder, something about her half-assed hug was incredibly comforting.

After what had happened in dance hall that day, Klaus and I had lost all touch. He's called multiple times, but I just don't want to face him. I don't want to face his sweet, amazing face.

Trying to clear my mind of everything that happened, I fished off the pier. Right below where I had sat is where we made the decision to "date." As each moment passes by, I'm torn between whether that was a good decision or not. Although I got to spend breathtaking moments with him, it's made me realize something.

"Vince?"

I looked back.

"Vince!" Klaus sprinted up to me. He bent down next to me. "Where have you been?"

"Oh plenty of places," I replied. "Here, there, everywhere. Last night I was in a bathtub, if that counts. I usually take showers, but the daddy needs to fix the showerhead, it got all gunked up."

He smiled and sat next to me, swinging his legs off the edge of the dock. "I've tried calling you."

"Oh, really? I dropped my phone in the lake the other day trying to reel in a fish. I'm sorry!" I lied. Secretly I could feel my phone burning a hole in my pocket.

"Oh, look I have something to say."

"I do too."

"Well, could I go first?"

"No, I think I should go first."

"Okay, shoot."

"Klaus…" I began, searching for exactly what I wanted. I knew what I wanted, but it was the same unattainable thing that caused all these problems. "I think we should break up… you know, pretend break up…"

He looked utterly shocked. "Wait what?"

I stared off into the horizon, trying not to look into his beautiful green eyes. "Well, we were never truly going out in the first place, but the whole city thinks we're gay now anyway, so why not? I mean, soon I'll return to my kingdom and you'll return to yours and no one will ever know of us pretending to be gay, so why not?"

He choked a little. "Are you serious?"

I sighed and stared forward. "I mean… you like Cynthia anyway, so…"

He shook his head. "Me? And Cynthia? Are you kidding me?"

"Do you _think_ I'm kidding?" I snapped.

His face lost all emotion. "You thought I liked Cynthia?"

"Well you two did kiss did you not?"

"Vince, Vince, she…"

I reeled my line in and stood up.

He looked up at me. "Where are you…"

I picked up my tackle and walked away. I couldn't bear to hear his voice for one more second. It was official. I loved him, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

* * *

I haven't seen Vince all week now. I've constantly checked all fishing spots, visited his cabin, and even asked his father where he was but whenever I'd ask he'd always reply "He left to fish early this morning."

I meandered around Viennese Waltz Lake one early morning. It was about 5:30 and the sun was still far from rising, but I couldn't sleep and just laying around home just made me feel worse.

I checked the lake constantly, seeing if I could make out a little blonde headed fisherman, but I've yet to see one.

I kicked a rock into the water and sat on a stump, staring out at the sparkling lake.

Staring at the lake, reminding me of Vince, started to make me feel worse. As I got up and turned around, I immediately became face-to-face with Isabel.

"Oh hey Isabel," I sighed.

She looked up at me, her greasy fuchsia hair flopping into her face.

The more she stared, the more uncomfortable I became. "Um… hi Isabel."

She stared some more.

Finally, feeling completely awkward, I began to walk away.

"Klaus."

I turned back. "Yeah Isabel?"

"He's at the beach. At the very east end, there's some large shrubbery. If you push it back, he should be right behind there."

"Thanks Isabel."

I jogged to the beach, walked all the way to the east end, and pushed my way through yards of weeds.

There sat Vince, laying back, hat tipped forward.

"Vince?" I began, holding some weeds back.

He jumped a little and looked up at me. "Oh, hey."

"Can I sit?"

"You can do whatever you want. It's not like you haven't already."

I inched my way in and sat on a rock next to where he laid.

"So what are you doing?"

"Fishing."

"For anything in particular?"

"Whatever fancies my bait."

"Oh, that's cool…"

Vince made no point in making conversation, so I guess it was up to me to do it for him.

"You're up pretty early."

"Early bird catches the worm."

"Or I guess early worm catches the fish, right?"

"I guess."

We sat there for a moment. There was no more time for beating around the bush.

"Okay, Vince, look," I stuttered slightly, trying to piece my thoughts together. "I just wanted to let you know… I don't like Cynthia in any which, way, shape or form. She and I used to date many years ago. We're best friends, but no more. _She _kissed _me_, not the other way around. She just wanted to test your reaction. I didn't want her to, and I actually got in a big fight with her after that, but you're all that's been on my mind since we decided to pretend date. When I met you I wasn't gay, not a single ounce, but the more I got to know you, the more I was hoping you would be, just so we could date for real… What I'm trying to say is-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Vince leaned up and kissed me. "I love you too Klaus."


End file.
